Meanie
Meanie (a.k.a. mean_girl11 for her username) is a character from Sleepover and the main antagonist of the same series. Story Meanie is a bully and a friend of Emily. When Aby takes a picture of Grace and Andy, she comments ‘ew’ ODer live. When Aby came in school, she rudely asked Aby where Emily was. Later, a policeman who was investigating Emily’s death came with a cap just like Meanies. She was arrested for asking her hat off as it was the same cap as Andy’s. Later, she was released as there was not enough evidence to get her prosecuted. She then comes back where she vows to get revenge on Andy. During lessons, they learn about potions. She asks the teacher about the red potion and the teacher replies it is very dangerous, causing her to look threateningly at Andy. Later, when ‘Emily’ comes, she sides her. She later Brie’s also as to who killed Emily and Leo sells Grace out. Meanie then says it was Andy before getting her cronies to hold Andy while they vaporise him. During class, she bullies Grace by kicking her saying that her ODer boyfriend isn’t going to save her now. Grace then furiously throws a red potion at the class killing everyone and Meanies petrified face is seen on camera which is deattatched from her body. Appearance Meanie has a slim build and tanned skin. She has medium brown hair that hangs on both sides of her shoulders. She wears a black bra underneath a white tank-top with black Nike logo. She wears light-denim shorts, wears black and white socks with white sneakers. Relationships Grace The Meanie and Grace poorly collaborate with each other. When the picture of her and Andy kissing is posted, she says: "YUCK! that girl comes to my School. I'm going to give her a good beating next time I see her." and the username of the girl is "mean_girl11". In Part 2, after school, Meanie called Grace an ODer for the picture. In Part 3, Meanie is looking at Grace and laughing, she is planning to find out who killed Emily so she will use Leo to do so, he said that it's was Grace who killed her, after Meanie said it's was Andy, Andy said that she was lying. Later Meanie froze Grace with the freezing potion. After Grace was unfrozen, she was mad that they killed Andy, then she took the explosion potion, and killed every classmate in the classroom. Andy As well with Grace, Andy and Meanie have a poor relationship. In the class, the policeman threatens to find out is cap really Andy's. Since Meanie wore the same one, she tossed it in the corner of the classroom, giving a chance for Andy to frame her. In Part 3, she got revenge on the framing by dumping him into the unknown chemicals. Death Meanie was bombed by Grace after Grace had fallen into fury over the death of Andy. She had killed all of her schoolmates and destroyed the entire school as a result of the explosion. Her death is confirmed as Meanie's head can be seen zooming in after the explosion. Appearance Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 1 (first appearance; cameo, pictured) * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 (death) *OLIVIA - Part 3 (last appearance, flashback) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Sleepover Category:Villains